


Apostate

by Vesania94



Series: Lady Hunter: The Stories of Grace Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apostates (Dragon Age), Gen, Mage Hunter, Mage Origin, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Andraste accepts a mission to infiltrate a group of apostates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostate

“Hunter Andraste, do you accept this as your mission? To bring in the apostate group that has escaped this Circle?” Knight-Commander Dean asked solemnly, looking at the mage kneeling in front of him, dressed in black, a glittering Sword of Mercy on the breastplate she wore.

The girl was barely twenty, but had shown exceptional promise. Her green eyes flashed as she stared up at him, eyes slitted, voice hardened.

“I do, Knight-Commander." 

“I hereby release you from the confines of this Circle, with full knowledge and agreement that you will return once the mages have been caught, on pain of Tranquility or Death.”

“Thank you, Knight-Commander.”

She rose and turned on her heel, her boots clicking on the floor, her staff swaying gently on her back.

“Hunter?”

“Ser?” Her coat swished slightly as she turned to face him. 

“Good luck.”

“I have faith, Knight-Commander. That is enough.” The woman bowed slightly and walked out.

Grace wandered into a closet nearby after leaving the Knight-Commander’s office. She smiled at the Templar waiting for her there.

“Ah, Marc, do you have my stuff?”

The Templar flashed a toothy grin at her and threw a cloth bag at her, “Always, my Lady.” The grin faded slightly as she started to remove her armor. “Uhhh, Hunter, would you like some… _privacy_?”

“Marc, if I wanted some privacy, I would have left. Don’t worry,” she laughed as he clapped an armored hand over his eyes, as she dropped her breeches, “would you rather I go in there armed to the teeth? Or do you not remember last time?”

The Templar rubbed the back of his head with the opposite hand. “Like I could forget last time. I still can’t believe you got out of that alive.”

Grace laughed, pulling the rough cloth dress over her head. “I’m decent, by the way, you can stop hiding your poor innocent eyes from my depravity.” She fluttered her hand in front of her face in a mock-faint, and then started belting on a deep mahogany red bustier. Applying a quick glamour, she changed her bright red hair to a mousey brown, and her green eyes to a more appropriate blue. “There, do I look apostate-y enough?”

“Like you’ll strike me down with blood magic at any moment, Lady Hunter.”

“Excellent, Marc. Where do I start?”

“Tavern. Three miles away, called The Golden Fox. They’re staying in the north two rooms, two females, one male. One of the females has not been Harrowed.” 

“Well then, I’ll see you soon. Track me down?”

“Always.”


End file.
